


Sub Training

by everydaygay



Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Sub!Cheryl, Threesome - F/F/F, Verchoni, chonica, sub training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Cheryl didn’t see the point in the ‘training’ Toni and Veronica were putting her through – but the combination of a promise of reward and the threat of punishment spurred her on through it.(Or, Cheryl plays along just this once as Veronica and Toni attempt to teach her some discipline)Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Sub Training.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Sub Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last piece I’m doing for Kink Bingo – I wanted to do more but life happened so I didn’t end up having the time. I did not proofread this so if it doesn’t make sense the like rip I guess… Enjoy!!

Cheryl wasn’t quite sure how she’d gotten here. It was due to her constant bratting, no doubt, but this is not how she’d expected it to end – her girlfriends creating a whole training regime for her?

She was distracted from her thoughts as Veronica remotely turned the vibrator inside her up one setting. She couldn’t hide the moan that escaped her lips as she tried to pay attention to Toni’s instructions.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Toni asked sternly. “Kneel. Knees apart.”

Cheryl did as she was told – an uncommon occurrence, but with the threat of a punishment weighing on her mind (one that Veronica assured her she would not enjoy), she had decided that tonight would be the night she lived up to the title of ‘good girl’.

It hadn’t been so difficult at the start. Reciting the rules laid out for her by memory was easy enough, even with the distraction of the vibrator inside her. The current section – comprising of obeying Toni’s commands and demonstrating she could remember all the position commands – was becoming more difficult. The combination of the vibrator being ramped up a setting, her movement, and the fact that she was beginning to become uncomfortably wet was leading to her feeling the vibe slipping. She clenched down.

Veronica could sense Cheryl’s tension and discomfort. She moved to stand next to Toni, looking down at the kneeling girl. She reached out to hold Cheryl’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, using the grip to tilt her head back to look up at them.

“Are you having some trouble there, baby?” she teased. “Remember, if that vibe falls out, you’ll regret it.” She eyed the brand-new flogger sitting on the nightstand.

Cheryl shuddered; she knew her girlfriends were all too keen to test out their newest purchase. She had a sneaking suspicion that if she didn’t give them a reason to try it on her tonight, the toy’s debut would likely involve it becoming well acquainted with Veronica’s behind sooner anyway.

Deciding she liked that option better, Cheryl answered Veronica politely.

“I remember. I’ll keep it in.”

“There’s a good girl,” Toni chuckled, running a hand affectionately through red locks. The gentleness of the action was much appreciated by Cheryl, and Veronica’s face softened into a small smile as she watched Cheryl lean into Toni’s touch.

After the moment of tenderness was over, Toni spoke again. “Now,” she began, “time for the last section of today’s training!”

Veronica honest-to-God almost jumped with glee before running to the dresser.

“Do you remember what comes last?” Toni asked.

Cheryl was getting sick of being well-behaved, but the promise of a reward afterwards spurred her on.

“Yes, Toni.”

“And what was that?”

“Throat training,” she replied.

“Good girl,” Veronica praised as she returned holding a dildo.

Cheryl eyed the toy Veronica was weighing in her hands, subconsciously opening her mouth without even realising.

“Looks like she’s all ready,” Toni observed. She leaned in to give Veronica a lingering kiss on the mouth before tapping Cheryl’s cheek. “Open up properly, now!”

Once again, Cheryl obeyed, opening her mouth and tipping her head back to open her throat.

Toni watched on (completely absorbed, Cheryl noticed smugly) as Veronica put the toy into Cheryl’s mouth, letting her get used to the girth before easing it in further.

“Aren’t you just divine?” Veronica mused. She smirked at the way Cheryl pulled her lips tight around the dildo and hollowed her cheeks, looking up through her lashes.

Toni stopped staring at Cheryl’s lips for a moment. She squatted down next to the girl on the floor, whispering in her ear.

“Remember, you just have to take the whole thing in that pretty mouth of yours, then it’s reward time…” her hand sneaked down to Cheryl’s core, feeling the wetness dripping out of her. She carefully slid one finger inside, feeling the bullet vibe not far from the entrance. “Unless this falls out first, of course. With how fucking wet this pussy is, I wonder if we’re actually closer to punishment time?”

She laughed as she felt Cheryl’s muscles clench around her, fighting to keep the vibrator inside. It had been slipping little by little as she had been on her knees, gravity and her arousal working together in what seemed to be an attempt to bring about her downfall. Cheryl continued to tense, splitting her attention between the toy inside her and the task at hand (or, more accurately, mouth).

As luck would have it, she managed to get her lips to the end of the toy.

“Look at that!” Veronica said excitedly to Toni. “Good girl, Cheryl, just hold it there for a moment, would you?”

Cheryl moaned her consent to the request as Toni’s fingers combed through her hair.

“How are you doing?” the girl next to her asked, still stroking her hair. A needy whine was all the response Cheryl could muster as she tried to keep her throat open. It was starting to become a little difficult. Noticing the tears gathering in the submissive’s eyes, Veronica had mercy. She began to slowly retract the dildo from Cheryl’s mouth, watching the string of saliva that dripped from the tip onto her chin.

Toni grinned, working with Veronica to manoeuvre Cheryl onto the bed. “Good job, babe,” she praised. “Are you ready for your reward?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I encourage leaving a comment/feedback! Also, find me on tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
